Never Had A Dream Come True
by StandingOnTheRooftops
Summary: One-shot. She finds a letter to her husband, hidden away & kept from her.  Will it shatter her world or is it only telling her what she already knows. "You're my dream come true... but dreams were meant for sleeping." 3xOc, 4xOc, implied 4x3


Never Had A Dream Come True

Author: StandingOnTheRooftops

Summary: She found a letter to her husband, hidden away, kept from her. Will the letter shatter her reality? Or will it only affirm something she already knows? He'd never had a dream come true... but in then end... dreams are meant for sleeping.

Warnings: Sappy and Sad. That's about it.

Disclaimer: I do not own GW. And I do not own the song 'Never Had A Dream Come True' by Sclub7 that I've used as inspiration, and that I paraphrased in parts of this fic. THIS IS NOT A SONG FIC, just a regular old sappy and sad drabble, which is nothing new for me. ^^

Dedications: Everyone? ^^ Kim, Taia, Emily, Meg, and ALLL my great friends! Happy New Year!

...

Never Had A Dream Come True

...

Diana told herself it was silly. She told herself it was nothing. It was just some letter, right?

Some letter addressed to her husband and kept in the back of his sock drawer.

He wasn't at home, and a part of her felt low, pitiful, that she didn't just put it back and close the drawer. But no... the heavy cream envelope was in her hands, the paper smooth under her fingers. The writing on the outside, no return address, was simply to 'Trowa'. No address, no stamp. It hadn't been mailed.

Whatever was inside was too much to be said in person, but too important to be trusted to mail-carriers. At least... that's what Diana was thinking as her fingers gingerly smoothed over the envelope.

Delivered by hand, or by someone highly trusted. The crease at the top of the flap was loose and clearly defined, showing the signs of having been opened and closed countless times. The flap was carefully, neatly tucked inside the envelope, not sealed but still concealing the contents. Well preserved, but if she had to guess, she would say it was years old. Four, five, more?

Diana stood for minutes, dumbfounded and at a loss as to what to do. Should she read it? Should she leave it in the same spot? Should she confront her husband for hiding something?

But what if it was nothing, a part of her urged. She'd look crazy, jealous, if it turned out to be something silly and harmless.

But then... why hide it? Trowa'd never hidden anything from her. When they'd first met, yes, he'd been shy... reluctant to talk about himself, his past. But he'd never lied to her, or deliberately concealed something from her. He said something about a friend's policy to 'never tell a lie'. Duo, she knew. She'd met him a few times- his wife was a lovely and kind woman, if a bit eccentric.

Finally, she moved. Deliberately, slowly, she sat down the clothes still in her hand, laying them on top of the dresser. She removed the sound monitor for the babies' room and set it down, as well. Then, she moved to the end of their bed, sitting on the edge as she ever so gently pulled the envelope open.

A single sheet of paper fell out, folded neatly, almost perfectly. Unfolding it, she noted with no surprise that it was in the same creamy, slightly heavy parchment paper that the envelope had been made of. This wasn't something cheap, prattled off. Whatever this was had taken time. Consideration. Deliberation.

As much deliberation, she thought, as her own decision to read it.

Closing her eyes, she held the letter loosely in her hands. With one last breath to steel herself, she opened her eyes and began to read.

...

_I'm sorry, Trowa._

_Everybody has something they had to leave behind. One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time. There's no use looking back. No use wondering what could have been- should have been. _

_This I know._

_And still... I can't find a way to let you go._

_I never had a dream come true. Not until the day I met you. Even though I pretend I've moved on, you'll always be in my heart. I never found the words to say it... but you're the one I think about each day. And I know that no matter where this life takes me to, a part of me will always be with you._

_Somewhere in my memory, I've lost all sense of time. Tomorrow can never be, not when yesterday is all that fills my mind. _

_You'll always be the dream that fills my head._

_You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget._

_There's no use looking back or wondering, because love is such a strange and funny thing._

_No matter how I try and try... I just can't say goodbye._

_I never had a dream come true until you. You're my dream come true._

_And dreams were meant for sleeping. So... even if I can't let you go, I have to move on. And so have you. So just know that one thing. Even now... even with the years, the distance. The people, the places... even now..._

_I love you, Trowa._

_Yours Forever,_

_Q-_

...

By the time she finished, she realized why some parts of the letter were smudged, with tiny water marks. Dashing away the tears with the back of her hand, she refolded the letter, and tucked it back into it's envelope, and as calmly as she could, she placed it back in it's safe haven, tucked away with the gray dress socks that were worn maybe once in a decade and a few loose pennies, in the back of the drawer.

Out of sight... but not out of mind, she thought, the words engraved into her mind, etched into her memory.

She knew, even without a full name, who'd written the letter. She'd seen their face before, knew their name. He'd kissed her hand and congratulated her on her long-lasting marriage, complimented her fashion, her hair. Praised her children, introduced her to his wife.

And that's why she put the letter back. That's why she'd never speak of the letter- and why Trowa'd never spoke of it before.

Below her, she heard the sound of the front door opening on the first floor, and she quickly put the clothes away and made her way down- after checking in the hall mirror to be sure her eyes weren't red.

"Good evening, love," Trowa said, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "Guess what Cathy found at the circus today?"

Diana looked around him, and caught sight of pale skin, blond hair, and aqua eyes. For a moment, her heart nearly stopped, despite herself.

The small boy grinned up at her and waved, and from the door, in **he** came, toting an infant swaddled in pink. More blond hair, more pale skin, and another set of perfectly blue-green eyes.

He smiled at her.

"Sorry to barge in like this, Diana. But when Trowa found we were in town, he sort of insisted we come by. And I think your oldest shanghaied my wife by the rosebushes," he laughed breathlessly.

And just like that... Diana could breath again. Because there were no lies in that letter. And her husband didn't lie to her. They couldn't change the past and the 'what ifs'. There was only today.

Besides... he'd said that Trowa was his dream come true. How could she fault him for feeling the exact same as she?

And so she smiled.

"Don't apologize. It's no trouble at all. In fact, I insist you all stay for dinner. I know Triton and Katie would be thrilled to have Xavier to play with for a while, and it'll give me the chance to ask Margaret about that sauce she used for the chicken last New Year's Eve."

"Just put Irina down in the crib with the twins," Trowa put in. "They're pretty heavy sleepers, thank goodness."

And just like that... they were all smiling. They were happy. Because this was the way it was meant to be.

"I'll take her and put her down," Diana said, holding her arms out for the baby, which was gently transferred to her.

"Thank you, Diana," The blond man smiled, and she smiled back.

"It's perfectly alright... Quatre."


End file.
